AWC The Great American Bash 2017
Matchcard Battle Royal Nº1 Contender WCW USA Championship Chris Zero vs TKE vs Thompson vs Mercury vs Ian vs Mr.X WWF Hardcore Division Championship Azrael © vs Mart War ECW World Tag Team Division Championship Attitude Honor © vs The Crew 6-Man Tag Team Match BerSecK vs Shawn and ????? WCW USA Championship Divison Championship Jason Cage © vs ??????? Background Battle Royal Nº1 Contender WCW USA Championship - Chris Zero vs TKE vs Thompson vs Mercury vs Ian vs Mr.X At The Great American Bash, Mr. Eagle announced a traditional 6-man battle royal, and the winner would get a shot at the WCW USA Championship against Jason Cage in the main event. WWF Hardcore Division Championship - Azrael © vs Mart War After Azreal winning the WWF Hardcore championship, thanks to Mart War, Azreal claims that the "Gothic era" has started stronger than ever, but Mart Wart isn't satisfied and wants a chance at the belt which he formely held. ECW World Tag Team Division Championship - Attitude Honor © vs The Crew After winning the tag titles in the last event. Attitude of Honor have to defend their titles against the returning The Crew who seem more motivated than never before. Meanwhile, Mario is quite worried about Phenom for not knowing exactly what he wants from him, Jay Scott tells him to not worry to much since they have a hard title defense. 6-man Tag Team - BerSeck vs. Shawn and ????? BerSeck are hungry for a "new beggining" and mainly the leader of BerSeck, Hunter, challenges Shawn for a world title shot in a 6-man tag team match. Shawn, the champ, wants to have no part against BerSeck but he has no choice, not only that, he seems to be having an hard time finding any partners. There have been a thew reports that Arrow might join in Shawn's team but it's still unknown. On the other hand, Matt, the current MITB, would help the champion, but if he got a championship match in the next event. Shawn, desperate, had no choice to accept it. WCW USA Championship Divison Championship - Jason Cage © vs ??????? The winner of the 6-man battle royal, will get a shot at the WCW USA belt in the main event. Jason Cage claims that the winner will get a beat down and that they won't be a threat to him. Results * 1 - Before the match Mercury, Thompson, Mr. X, TKE fight in little brawl, and DoggyDog ppeared at the last moment to win the match. * 2 - During the match SWED apper and help Azrael to win and join to SWED CLUB. * 3 - After the match Mega Stars attack Atitutide Honor and Phenom apper in the megatron. * 4 - Before and After the match Matt dont tag with Arrow, the same situacion Arrow. Then Matt try cash in but Hunter stoppend, then Casablanca attack both and proclame intensions to the World Championship. * 5 - During the match Jason Cage contempt and mock to DoggyDog.